SUJU OR SMSH?
by Kkamjongin
Summary: Siapakah yang menang? Suju? Sm*sh?
1. Chapter 1

SUJU ATAU SM*SH?

Genre : gaje sudah pasti.

Pairing : Sakura, Karin.

Ini fic saya, di buat gara-gara ngeliat teman saya setiap hari brantem gara-gara milih idolanya. Tapi di sini ceritanya saya bedain. Hohohoho.

Kayaknya kalo penggemar SUJU atau SM*SH jangan baca deh. Tapi serterah saja. Jangan marah-marah ke saya. Buat yang netral monggo. Hohohoho.

Sakura Haruno adalah fans berat yang namanya Super Junior, akrabnya Suju. Terutama Yesung. Segala macam poster,video, lagu yang ada hubungannya sama Suju pasti dia punya, atau langsung di borong olehnya. Dia dan genknya dalah korea lovers terutama Suju dan sm*sh haters. Karena nganggapnya kalau sm*sh ngejiplak suju. Gayanya sm*sh baal, sok-sok korea. Begitulah kata si Sakura.

Karin, dia adalah fans beratnya sm*sh dari pertama kali ngeliarin single yg judulnya I Heart You. Segala yg ada hubungannya sama sm*sh pasti di koleksi. Dia paling ngefans yang namanya Bisma Karisma. Dan Karin dkk adalah Suju haters.

Sakura dan Karin memang hobbynya rebut. Saling bela idolanya. Suatu hari Ino selaku ketua kelas membuat kuis yg menentukan siapa yang lebih baik, SUJU atau SM*SH?

See you. Belom sempet ngetik banyak-banyak padahal udah niat. Maaf sangat pendek.

XD XD XD XD


	2. Chapter 2

KUIS DIMULAI

Asal mula (?) kuis ini di adakan adalah gara-gara si Ino Yamanaka (ceritanya yg buat kuis) selaku ketua kelas + netral antara suju dan sm*sh pengen tahu kerenan dan bagusan mana. Keren dan bagusan mana tergantung sama murid-murid. Murid-murid yg di kelas pada ngasih kritik dan saran bagusan mana.

"Suju atau sm*sh? Kerenan mana sih?" Tanya Ino sambil membuat gambar table di papan tulis dan menulis poin suju dan poin sm*sh.

*yang nunjuk ada Hinata dan Sakura*

"Suju lah No!"

"Terutama Yesung!" Kata Sakura sambil senyum-senyum + masang muka berbunga-bunga gara-gara ngebayangin wajahnya Yesung.

"Hm. Begi" Belum selesai bicara langsung di embat Karin.

"Nggak lah! Yang keren pasti Sm*sh! Jangan bangga ya Sakura!" Kata Karin sambil ngegebrak meja (?) + ngotot banget ngomongnya.

"Eh bisa nggak sih nggak gebrak meja!" Balas Sakura yg juga menggebrak meja.

"Eh lo juga jangan PD banget dong! Sm*sh baal!" Teriak Sakura dan membuat Karin panas. Mereka berdua bertatap-tatapan dan menyiapkan death glare masing-masing.

"Heh berdua! Udah! Udah! Mending soal kerenan mana di lewatin dulu!: Kata Ino sambil keheranan melihat dua temannya itu. Alhirnya Sakura dan Karin kembali tenang.

"Kalau urusan lagu, bagusan mana?" Tanya Ino sambil menulis pertanyyannya itu di papan tulis, pakai spidol pastinya.

"SUJU!" Kata Sakura pastinya.

"SM*SH!" Kata Karin pastinya. Mereka berdua siap dengan tangannya dan 321 permainan jambak-jambakan di mulai. Sekitar lima menitan Ino dan teman-teman yg lain cengo karena ulah mereka berdua.

"Astaga! Udah!" Kata Ino mgebentak.

"APA URUSAN LO!" Kata mereka berdua kompakan dan membuat Ino bergidik ngeri + langsung balik ke depan kelas.

"Udah ah! Gw males kalau ad abrantem-branteman lagi!" Kata Ino ngotot + dapet lemparan sepatu dari Sakura, lalu Karin juga mengikuti lempar sepattu juga dan tepat sasaran. Entah kenapa secara reflex Sakura dan Karin saling tos-tosan. Lalu membuat Inoteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"APA YG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" Teriak Ino sampai ketelinga di semua kelas

Mendengar dan sampai ke telinga Kakashi-sensei.

BRAKK

"Ada apa ini?" Kata Kakashi-sensei yang dating tiba-tiba membuat Ino kaget. Tetapi yang lainnya terutama Karin dan Sakura terlihat damai-damai saja seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Emh gini Sens" Sebelum Ino menyelesaikan omongannya sudah di embat Kakashi-sensei.

"Sudahlah. Cepat ke ruangan saya." Kata Kakashi-sensei yang langsung menuju ke ruangannya.

"Eh kalau gw di hukum, belain gw!" Teriak Ino sambil berjalan.

"NGGAK!" Jawab semua murid kompak.

"Kurang ajar kalian!" Teriak Ino. Dia pun melihat sepatu Karin dan Sakura yang tadi dilempar dan kena mukanya. Lalu dia melempar kedua sepatu itu kea rah murid-murid. Bukannya kena kepala malah kena kaca jendela dan pecah.

"Dasar nggak ahli!" Kata salah seorang murid.

"Apa kau bilang!" Marah Ino.

"INO!" Teriak Kakashi-sensei. Akhirnya Ino di seret Kakashi-sensei ke ruangannya.

"Kasian banget si Ino. Haahahaaha." Tawa Sakura.

"Hahahaha. Iya tuh." Tawa Karin.

"Eh jadinya kerenan dan bagusan mana nih?" Kata seorang murid.

'Kok malah ngobrol tadi.' Pikir Sakura.

'Tadi kok gw malah ketawa-tawa sama dia.' Pikir Karin.

"SUJU!"

"SM*SH!" Teriak mereka berdua berbarengan dan suasana kelas menjadi kacau balau lagi.

Sementara Ino.

"Ah gara-gara itu dua manusia gw jadi suruh nyapu aula sekolah selama seminggu deh. Sendiri lagi! Awas saja! Gw tinJU lo Sak! Gw SMaSH lo Kar! Agh!" Kata Ino ngomel-ngomel sendiri.

Sementara suasana kelas masih ramai akibat perkelahian antara Sakura dan Karin.

END

Maaf ceritanya nggak nyambung + nggak sesuai yang diinginkan. Tadinya pengen ada adu mulut. Wah ntar malah brantem beneran. Buat yg ngereview kemaren makasih.

Hohohohohohohoho.


End file.
